scarfs and snow flakes
by melon3
Summary: its christmas time. why is Mahiru locking herself in her room?


Well this is my first crescent moon fic. I thought I would do a Christmassy one. Im not too sure if they celebrate Christmas but oh well…..here it is. I hope you enjoy it and please review me. Thank you.

Title

The sunlight steamed in through the window making everything shine a pinkish colour. Mahiru slowly opened her eyes and looked and her clock. It was 7:00, she better get up or she will be late. She slowly got up and walked over to the window. It looked like it wound be another cold, but clear day.

Today was the last day of school before they broke up for the Christmas holidays. She looked in the corner at the pile of wool. Just five more days to go until Christmas and she still had a lot of work to do. But first she better get to school before she is late.

Nozomu and Akira stood at the bottom of the stairs waiting for Mahiru.

"I wonder what has been wrong with Mahiru latterly. She seems to be avoiding us," said Akira with a sad look on his face.

"Your right, I hardly see her. She spends all her time locked up in her room" replied Nozomu as he looked up the stairs.

"I wonder what is wrong," asked Akira.

"Who cares?" Came a voice from behind them.

Nozomu and Akira turned around to see Mitsuru standing with his arms folded.

"Well obviously you do otherwise you wouldn't be waiting for her as well," said Nozomu with a smirk on his face.

Akiras face lit up. "You like her don't you. Come on admit it," he said as he danced around Mitsuru who was starting to get angry.

"Shut up! Who in their right mind would care for a idiot like her?"

"Good morning to you too Mitsuru."

They all turned around to see Mahiru standing at the foot of the stairs.

"ah good morning princess," said Akira and Nozomu as Mitsuru looked at the floor.

"What are you all doing?" she asked.

"Well…well we were wondering if there was anything the matter?" asked Nozomu.

"What do you mean?"

"Are you avoiding us because you are spending all you time in you bedroom, so we never see you," said Akira sadly.

"Not that I am complaining," muttered Mitsuru.

"No there is nothing wrong," said Mahiru nervously.

"Are you sure?" asked Nozomu bending down lower and looking her right in the eyes.

"No……oh look at the time. Well I better be off to Scholl. See you later."

Before anyone could argue she had gone.

"She was lying" came another voice.

"Ahh Misoka good morning," said Nozomu.

"I wish I knew what was wrong with Mahiru," sighed Akira.

Mahiru ran into the classroom just as the bell rang.

"Phew! Made it just in time."

Her two friends smiled at her but the teacher had started to call the register so she quickly took her seat.

"Well as it is your last day today before we break up there will be no lessons today," said the teacher as everyone started to cheer.

"That means we can spend the whole day talking," said one of Mahiru's friends.

Mahiru turned around to face her friends, smiling and holding two packages for them.

"Hey you lot over there stop playing poker," shouted the teacher as she marched over to the group of lads at the back.

"Are these for us?" asked Mahiru's friends.

"Yes. Merry Christmas," she smiled.

"Thank you. We have something for you too," she said as she passed Mahiru a small package.

"Thank you."

"So how is your project going?" she asked.

"I have almost done. I think I just need two more days," replied Mahiru.

"Well you need some sleep….and more plasters," she said as she took Mahiru's hand and looked at all the plasters on her fingers. "I can't believe they didn't notice."

"Well I put gloves on this morning so they wouldn't see…but they still seemed worried."

"Who would think that knitting could be so dangerous," her friend laughed. "You're so unlucky."

"Yes! Ha ha ha! I have won." Came a shout from the back of the classroom.

Mahiru and her friends turned around to see the whole class gathered around the poker game and the teacher, who had given up trying to stop it, dancing around.

At the end of the day Mahiru said good bye to her friends and wished everyone a happy Christmas. She started to walk home. It was getting dark as she walked thought the park, which was disserted.

"Perhaps it wasn't such a good idea to take the short cut."

Suddenly there was a rustling coming from the bush.

"Who is there," said Mahiru trying not to sound scared.

"Don't cry you idiot. It is only me."

"Mitsuru? What are you doing here?" asked Mahiru as he stepped out of the bush.

"Isn't it obvious? I have come to pick you up."

"Oh….."

"Well.."

"Well what?"

"Do you want to go home or do you want to spend the night in the park?" Mitsuru said as he started to walk.

"Ahh! Wait for me," shouted Mahiru as she ran to catch him up.

They walked slowly in silence thought the park.

"Mahiru."

"Yes."

"Is something wrong…not that I care its just the others keep talking about it," said Mitsuru almost as if he was nervous.

"What sort of things do they talk about?" Mahiru asked.

"Well, the fact that you spend all your time in your bedroom…..and its like you are avoiding us."

"I told them this morning that nothing was wrong…" she was cut short by Mitsuru stopping suddenly and spinning around.

"Just tell me what's wrong," he shouted as he grabbed her hand.

"I told you its nothing," she said.

But Mitsuru was just staring at her hand.

"What are all these?" he said looking at the plasters.

'Oh no I forgot to put my gloves on.' Mahiru thought.

There was a deadly silence between them.

"Mahiru… if something was wrong you know you can always tell me," Mitsuru said in a gentle voice. He was still holding her hand but more delicately now and looking straight into her eyes.

Mahiru felt her heart beat quicken as she stared into his eyes. He had never spoken that softly to her before.

Still looking into his eyes she said "it's nothing really."

"Well, well, well what do we have here?"

"Nozomu! What are you doing here," cried Mahiru as Mitsuru quickly dropped her hand and turned away frowning.

"I came out looking for you because you were taking so long to come home. But it seems that I have spoilt a tender moment," he said smiling at Mahiru and Mitsuru.

"Oh no!" said Mahiru as she turned bright red. "It was nothing really."

"It certainly didn't look that was."

"Shut up!" shouted Mitsuru his eyes full for rage.

"Ok, ok. I was only saying," said Nozomu putting his hands up in defence.

"You took your time," said Misoka.

"Shut up," said Mitsuru as he pushed past him and ran up to his room.

"I hope he will be ok," sighed Mahiru.

"Don't worry, he will get over it," smiled Nozomu.

"Well…I am going to my room. See you later."

Before Nozomu or Misoka could protest her door had shut.

"Right I am going up there and demanding that she tells us what is wrong," said Nozomu as he stated climbing the stairs. He felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Nozomu don't worry about the princess. You have to trust her," said Oboro.

"All right then," sighed Nozomu. He stared at Mahiru's room for a moment and then turned around and followed the others into the bar.

It had been two days since Mahiru had broken up for school. She spent all her time up in her room, only coming down for food.

Mahiru yawned and looked at the six neatly rapped presents and smiled with pride. It had taken there all night but she had finally finished. She got up and started to get dressed.

Downstairs they were getting ready to open the café.

"Since she broke up we never get to see her," sighed Akira, who was setting the tables.

"Even i am getting worried," said Oboro. "Do you think she is ill?"

A glass smashed to the floor.

"Will you stop talking about her! If you ask me she is just being selfish. She should know that the bar is really busy at this time of year and we need her help," shouted Mitsuru.

"I am sorry," came a voice.

Everyone turned to see Mahiru looking at Mitsuru. Mitsuru stared at her, blushing slightly. It looked as if she was going to cry.

"Mahiru! Its sooo good to see you," Akira shouted as he hugged (squeezed her to death) with his wolfs ears and tail out. Mahiru stopped looking at Mitsuru and smiled at Akira.

"I am sorry that I haven't been around to help you lately. I had something to do. But I have finished now."

"hmph!" Mitsuru went back to wiping glasses.

"Well that's ok. But we were really worried about you," smiled Nozomu. "Akira let her go you are killing her."

Akira stopped hugging Mahiru and went back to laying tables.

"Even Mitsuru was worried. Standing outside your door all the time," laughed Akira.

"Shut up!" shouted Mitsuru as he ran into the kitchen slamming the door behind him.

"Well," said Oboro clapping his hands together. "We open in ten minutes. Mahiru will you help us?"

"Of course," she smiled as she started to wipe the glasses Mitsuru hadn't finished.

Mahiru sighed as she sat down. It had been really busy with tired shoppers wanting a break.

Mitsuru was at the bar wiping glasses (does he do anything else?) He looked over at Mahiru sitting down staring at a glass of water. She hadn't talked to him all day. Perhaps she was angry because of what he had said before.

'Hmph why should I care.' He thought.

Five days passed quickly and soon it was Christmas day. Mahiru woke up and ran over to the window. She pulled back the curtains and looked out.

"ow there's no snow. Oh well it is still a nice day."

She grabbed her bag and ran down stairs.

Downstairs everyone was in the bar, because they were closed they were using it as a party room. Oboro and Katsura were in the kitchen making breakfast. Nozomu was hanging the star back on the tree that Akira had knocked off. Akira continued to run around the tree hyper.

"Presents…yey, yey, yey!"

"Stupid brat," muttered Mitsuru as he sat in the corner with his chin resting on his hand.

"Merry Christmas," shouted Mahiru as she burst into the room smiling.

"Mahiru! Merry Christmas," shouted Akira who ran over to her and hugged her, knocking Nozomu off the chair as he went.

"Merry Christmas Mahiru," said Nozomu picking himself of the floor.

Mitsuru just watched them saying nothing.

Akira, who was still hugging Mahiru, suddenly noticed the bag that she was carrying.

"Is that more presents. Is it! Is it!" he danced around he whilst she stood still looking a little worried.

"Akira that is enough. Leave Mahiru alone," said Oboro.

"Oh no, its ok. I don't mind." Mahiru reached into her bag and pulled out a parcel. "Here you go Akira."

"For me? Thank you," Akira stopped running around and took the parcel.

"And there is one for Oboro, Katsura, Nozomu and Misoka," said Mahiru as she went around the room passing them out.

"and one for Mitsuru," she said looking around the room for him.

Mitsuru was still sitting in the corner looking out of the window, pretending that he wasn't interested in what was going on.

"Mitsuru."

He turned his head and found a parcel being held in front of him.

"What do you want?"

"To wish you a happy Christmas and to give you a present," she said smiling.

Mitsuru took it, placed it on the table and went back to staring out of the window. Mahiru sat in the seat in front of him and watched him.

"What do you want now?" he said angrily.

"Well aren't you going to open it?" she said staring into his eyes.

Mitsuru didn't answer but stared back into here eyes. He had never noticed how beautiful they were. Finally he snapped out of the trance and grabbed the present.

"If it makes you happy I will open your stupid present."

He ripped of the rapping paper and there was a black scarf with dark red patters at either end. Mitsuru took it in his hands, it looked hand made.

"Do you like it? I really think my knitting has improved."

'So that is what she was doing in her room all this time,' Mitsuru thought.

"Here let me help you," Mahiru said as she took the scarf and gently rapped it around his neck. Mitsuru blushed a little but didn't complain.

"There," she said sitting back in her seat. "It suits you."

Mitsuru picked up one end of the scarf and held it. It felt so soft and warm.

"Well wasn't that a cute moment," laughed Nozomu.

Mitsuru and Mahiru turned around to see everyone in their hand made scarf's looking at them. Mitsuru went bright red.

"Shut up," he shouted as he ran out of the room.

"Mitsuru," cried Mahiru as she tried to go after him, but Nozomu stopped her.

"Don't worry he will come back when he has had the chance to cool off if you know what I mean," said Nozomu. "But I do wish he would stop doing that. It is so dramatic."

"Come on Mahiru you haven't opened your presents yet," said Akira as he dragged her over to the tree.

The rest of the day was spent eating, drinking, laughing and playing games. Mitsuru did eventually come back but Mahiru found it hard to get him to play any games.

Mahiru went onto the roof and leaned on the railings. It had been getting so hot in there that she had to get out for some fresh air.

'This had been such a good Christmas. I'm glad that everyone liked their present,' she thought. 'Poor Mitsuru everyone picking on him….but he has been acting funny….more nice.'

It was dark outside and everyone had their lights on. The Christmas lights were also on, flashing with all sorts of colours. There were no clouds in the sky so the moon was shining brightly. Some little stars were also shining brightly, looking like glitter in the sky.

'Everything looks so beautiful,' she thought.

"Mahiru."

She turned around to see Mitsuru standing behind her.

"Mitsuru? What are you doing?"

"I thought I would come and talk to you, but if you don't want to.." he started to walk away.

"No! That's not what I mean," she cried as she grabbed his hand.

Mitsuru froze and his heart beat quickened.

"Please come and talk to me," she said as she led him over to the railings. They both looked out at the lights. Suddenly Mahiru realised that she was still holding his hand.

"Oh I am sorry," she said shyly as she dropped his hand. 'I wonder why he hasn't complained?' she thought.

"So…..what did you want to talk about," she asked looking at him.

Mitsuru continued looking at the lights and put his hand in his pocket.

"Well…the scarf," he said awkwardly. "I never go a chance to….thank you," he pulled out a small package and handed it to Mahiru.

"Here…well take it," he said angrily. Mahiru took it quickly and started to open it. There were two little black hair grips with jewels on that shone like the night sky. Mitsuru turned back to the lights.

"I know it is not much and well I didn't know what to get you….and….shit I don't know…happy Christmas I suppose." Mitsuru was really nervous now, he couldn't even look at Mahiru. Suddenly he felt a pair of arms rap around him. His heart skipped a beat.

"Mahiru," he whispered as he turned around.

She still hugged him tightly, surprised that he didn't push her away.

"Thank you," she said as she looked up into his eyes.

'Her eyes are so beautiful, like the stars.'

Mitsuru suddenly hugged her back. Mahiru was shocked.

"Mitsuru," she whispered looking deeply into his eyes. Mitsuru started to lean down, their faces getting closer, their hearts racing. Mahiru closed her eyes waiting.

"Hey Mahiru, Mitsuru. The trifle is ready. Do you want any?" came a shout as Akira burst on the roof.

Mitsuru and Mahiru jumped away from each other. Mitsuru went to the railings and Mahiru turned bright red. Akira just stared at them with surprise.

"Well what has been going on here?"

"ahh Akira I think we better go and have some trifle," said Mahiru nervously as she started to drag Akira who was staring at Mitsuru. "Are you coming Mitsuru?"

He didn't reply so she pulled Akira of the roof.

Nozomu was watching them at the bottom of the stairs.

"Mahiru you are bright red. What happened?" he asked.

Mahiru stared at the floor nervously and Akira burst out laughing.

On the roof Mitsuru pulled the scarf closely around him looking at the lights. They were pretty now that he thought about it, like Mahiru's eyes. He smiled as he remembered what had happened. A snow flake landed on the railing. Mitsuru looked up as millions of little snow flakes gently drifted down. He caught some in his hand.

'Well there is always next year' he thought.

The End ………….its over

Well there you go. Do you like it? Please review me as it will mean a lot to me.

Thank you


End file.
